


Itchy

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Series: Never Too Far [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Emma Swan, Chicken Pox, Daddy Charming, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finding Dory, Gen, Little!Emma - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, Sick Character, Sick Fic, charming family - Freeform, mama Snow, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: Emma has come down with a case of the chicken pox and is so itchy. Luckily, her daddy brings her a present to get her distracted and her mommy feeds her. Maybe being so sick isn't so bad after all!





	

**Author's Note:**

> prue070 wanted to see one where Emma got sick and something to do with diapers, hope you don't mind me altering the latter slightly to pull ups.

Growing up in the system, ensured that sometimes things slipped through the cracks. For Emma, that was certain vaccines. The one for the chicken pox didn’t come out until she was almost 12. By then, none of her foster parents saw it fit to do so and anyway, most people wanted their kids to get it back then, so it’d be done and over with. Since she never got it as a child, she refused to bother with it as an adult.

 

Big mistake, that was. It had come at full force and with that, came lots and lots of little time.

 

“Emma,” Snow said, a little sternly when she caught her scratching. “I told you not to scratch.”

“But Mommy,” Emma whined. “I itchy!”

“I know, Angel but it’ll just make scars and you don’t need that on your pretty little body, do you?”

Emma sighed, pouting. “But I itchy!”

“I know, Daddy will be back from the pharmacy soon with everything you’ll need.”

“Where Nealy go?”

“He’s with Granny and Auntie Red.” Neal was still too young for the vaccine himself and they were not going to risk him getting it, especially so young.

“Daddy’s back!” David announced as he walked through the door. Emma instantly brightened up a little.

“Daddy!”

“There’s my little sunshine,” he cooed, kissing the top of her nose. “Look what Daddy got you!” He reached into one of the many bags and pulled out a teddy bear. “Now you can itch Mr. Bear whenever you feel itchy, okay?”   
“Otay, Daddy. Thank you.” She took the plush toy and snuggled it close.

David grinned. “You’re welcome, baby. But you better let Mommy put on your lotion, okay?”

 

Emma pouted again, but allowed Snow to apply the calamine cream that Doc had prescribed. In order to do that, they had to remove her pretty cupcake nightgown, but she allowed it. It did feel nice against her body. That’s when she saw her mommy reach into the bag and pull out a certain package. Instantly, she winced and covered her face.

 

“Mommy! No!”

“I know you don’t like these Emma, but when you’re sick you rest more and you forget to go potty, sometimes you won’t let Mommy or Daddy take you. These pull ups are just so you don’t ruin your pretty nightgown, okay, Princess?” Emma sighed, she hated her pull ups, she could use the potty! But, she knew Mommy was right. Plus, she hated having to stop cuddling with her and daddy, just to go pee pee. “There we go, all done. I’m going to go fix you some lunch, you can help Daddy pick a movie.” Snow kissed the top of her daughter’s head before going downstairs.

“What should we watch, sunshine?” David asked, pulling her closer to him so they could snuggle. She shrugged, putting her thumb in her mouth. He gently removed it, ignoring the light whining and put in the pacifier. “There we go. Now, which movie?”

“Dory, Daddy,” Emma mumbled as she sucked on her paci.

“That’s a good choice.” He selected it from the download list and waited for it to begin. Emma loved Dory, mostly because the little blue fish reminded her of herself. She got separated from her family but her mommy and daddy would never let her go again.

 

Snow soon came back up with the food. She had also brought two cups of tea for her and her husband and a sippy cup with Pedialyte for Emma. Their little girl drank that no problem, it was just the food that was clear to be an issue.

 

“You have to eat, buttercup,” Snow told her gently. “You don’t want to get even sicker, do you?”

“Mommy do it?” Emma asked, hopefully. Her mother smiled. It was grilled cheese, so it’d be harder to manage, but she could never deny Emma anything. Her baby girl deserved the world and that’s what she was going to get. She held the sandwich to Emma’s lips and watched her take tiny bites. David chuckled a bit.

“Someone’s got Mommy wrapped around her little finger,” he gently teased.

Snow sent him a playful glare. “Oh, and you’re any better? I saw all those coloring books and toys in there.”

“My sweet baby is sick, whatever she wants, she gets,” David told her, kissing Emma’s temple. Their little girl giggled, snuggling them both. When she shivered a bit, David did his best to swaddle her completely with the duvet, not an easy task, but he did a good job. He also handed over her baby blanket, which she contently sucked the corner on. They both were trying to get her to use the paci more, but they wanted to pick their battles and the blankie seemed more sanitary than her thumb.

 

As the movie drew to a close, they could tell Emma was in much need of a nap.

 

“Why don’t you rest your eyes, sunshine?” David suggested.

“Nuh uh,” Emma mumbled. “Not tired.” She rubbed her eyes with her fists.

  
Snow smiled and gently rubbed her daughter’s stomach with one hand, carding her fingers through her golden locks with the other, softly she sang a sweet lullaby. David could see Emma’s eyes closing and her lips looking like they were trying to suck on something. He gently inserted the paci and kissed her forehead. They both hated seeing her sick, but they knew she’d be better in no time. Meanwhile, they’d just enjoy the cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> I do take prompts, so if there's more you wish to see with Little Emma (or for my Little Bae verse), just let me know!


End file.
